


I Own You

by Teatime86



Category: The Messengers (TV 2015)
Genre: Deal With the Devil, Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut, dark themes, dark!joshua, it's been 5 years and i still ship this so hard, possibly season 2 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86
Summary: Joshua thought dying and coming back from the dead would nullify the claim the Devil had on his soul; but he was wrong. And now it is manifesting itself in a way he never imagined.
Relationships: Joshua Silburn Jr/The Man
Kudos: 8





	I Own You

_He'd seen this in his visions his first since they'd defeated the Horsemen but he'd never thought it would actually happen they'd proven that his visions could be subverted but apparently this one could not_

Joshua's mouth burned as he was lifted half up onto the table, pants and undergarments hanging off of one of his ankles and shirt practically torn open. Everything was white hot, on fire-appropriate, given who was doing this to him.

 _"I told you you were mine_ ," the Devil's deep lilting accent rumbled against his lips as he continued to devour them, his large hands like brands on Joshua's bare hips, his tongue and teeth ravaging Joshua's mouth with no pretense of gentleness.

Instead of being sickened or pained, Joshua was groaning, his cock rock-hard as it rubbed against the Devil's jean-clad thigh. The friction and the scrape of his teeth was driving him out of his mind.

This was wrong. This was beyond wrong; but, just as with the other times, Joshua couldn't stop it. He found himself not _wanting_ to stop it.

" _Yours_ ," he agreed, his own Southern drawl hoarse and thick with unsuppressed lust and desperation as he bucked his hips, rutting against the other man, trying to get him to do more.

The button of the Devil's jeans popped open, and as Joshua's nails sank into his shoulders, he shed them and his boxers, then pushed inside the preacher without warning.

Joshua's legs shook, hooking on either side of his waist. He was past the point where the rough treatment really hurt; in fact, it actually served to him make him harden even more, precome starting to ooze out of the end of his dick as the Man began to move, snapping his hips, pulling out almost entirely then burying himself back in to the hilt.

Joshua gave another ragged groan, letting out a strangle expletive-something he'd never utter before this moment.

" _Fuck_ ," he hissed, his world spinning, overwhelmed by heat and the obscene slap of flesh meeting flesh.

Maybe it was because the Devil had brought him back to life; maybe it was because he now had a claim on Joshua's soul Joshua thought that dying and returning a second time had nullified but there was something that was driving him repeatedly into this situation, something that kept pushing him into this man's arms-despite the fact that he was _the Devil_.

His movements were forceful, possessive, but Joshua didn't protest; he didn't even try to push the Man away. If anything, the pain only made it hotter; it sent shocks of electricity racing up his spine, turning him on to the point that he was dripping precome as his erection dragged over the Man's chiseled stomach.

" _Fuck, please, god,_ " and blaspheming. He wanted the Man to touch him, but his hands came nowhere near his leaking erection. One only curled under his knee, hitching his leg up higher to allow him even deeper, while the other fisted tightly in Joshua's light curls, yanking his head back to expose his trembling throat.

Another cry tore out of Joshua's abused lips at the sharp sting of teeth piercing his Adam's apple and the by now familiar feeling of blood being drawn, and he clenched his thighs more firmly against the man's sides, slipping off the table slightly as he rolled his own hips forward to meet his next thrust. The Devil clearly wanted him to come just from being fucked by him; considering how to close to the edge he already was, Joshua didn't think that would be too tall an order.

The Devil gave a dark, husky chuckle at his response, the sound blowing hot air onto Joshua's nipple as his mouth lowered to that even more over-sensitized area and bit down on the stiffened peak, nearly bending Joshua backward to give himself better access.

Joshua nearly screamed when, at the same time, he slammed into his prostate, sending shocks through every part of him that caused his toes to curl. He writhed,rocking forward more forcefully, crying out again when the Man nailed that spot a second time.

" _That's right, Joshua, beg for me,_ " that husky, distinctly Latino accent intoned, the speaker seizing his hair again and this time angling his head so he could crush their mouths back together, muffling Joshua's next exclamation.

The Devil increased his pace even further, repeatedly striking Joshua's prostate, intensifying the clenching in the pit of his stomach more and more until it was too much. He finally plummeted off the edge, coming all over his own stomach with a throaty shout that the Man swallowed down.

His insides clamped down on the other's cock, eliciting a half-laugh, half-growl; the Man didn't lose rhythm, though, just escalated his movements so they were harsher, more vigorous, his fingers biting into Joshua's hips and causing bruises to bloom like roses on the already marred skin.

Joshua emitted another hiss through his teeth as he got even rougher and sunk his teeth into Joshua's bottom lip. When blood pooled on the surface, he reached his peak as well, spilling inside the preacher and lapping at the crimson drops.

He kept up the momentum, though, picking up a different rhythm and pushing his seed deliciously deeper, making it even more erotic and _filthy._

When he was finally finished, the man leaned over him, pressing his dark smile into the space beneath Joshua's ear.

" _Your soul is still mine-as is your body_ ,"the Man murmured silkily, licking at the outer shell-and Joshua shivered because he knew he was right. He belonged to the Devil-in more ways than one.


End file.
